


103: "Are you even human?"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [103]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Relationship, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	103: "Are you even human?"

****103: "Are you even human?"**  **

* * *

"What the fuck?"

"Are you even human?"

"Are you both gonna talk all day or actually do some work?" Al demanded. He was standing in front of Chad and Ben who were on the verge if passing out. Al looked around to find Harry and Gil still jogging ahead of them not even looking back to caught up in their own world. Al knew that Gil & Harry didn't help getting into shape. The two only tagged along because Uma had already agreed to help out Carlos with his project. Beside to living on the Isle you got to be able to outrun anyone at any moment, it is survive of the fittest.

Sighing Al turned back to look at his friends, "You two are weak. This is not even the exercise for the day."

"What! No, I quit. I said I wanna get fit not die!" Chad whined.

Ben stopped breathing to take a huge breath before rushing out "Again are you even human?"

"You said you wanna get in shape that's what I'm trying to help you do." Al stated as he stared down the slumped over boys.

"No you trying to kill us. I'm gonna tell Carlos and my puppy will avenge me." Ben panted out.

"Just so you know Jay get everything if I die so you won't gain anything." Chad added before falling back onto the ground.

"I have more money than the both of you combined. Beside I promised Doug to give you both back in one piece and alive. Even if I didn't that would make Jay & Carlos mad which will make Doug mad. Now get up. Harry & Gil are already too far ahead."


End file.
